Ohana
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: This is the beginning of the Master/Padawan relationship between Obi-wan Kenobi and Onialan Kerani. When Obi-wan and Onialan are sent to Stewjon in an attempt to stop a political uprising from taking place, Obi-wan learns a little more of his past and who he would have been had he not been a Jedi. But when his family is attacked by an old enemy from the past, what will Obi-wan do?


**Hey guys! I'm back again with a new twist on an existing story. My favorite character in the Star Wars universe is Obi-wan Kenobi. I don't know why I like him, but I have been reading a lot of stories that have been referring back to his biological family. So I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to also introduce my OC Onialan (AKA Oni). This is a spin on my story More Than Meets the Eye except for the fact that I am not going to be touching on the whole process of her being picked to be Obi-wan's padawan. But I can write a little one-shot into that fact continuing the story I am basing this one off of. My More Than Meets the Eye Star Wars story in on my Fanfiction page if you want to see the general idea of this chapter. **

**How to pronounce my OC's name is Oneye-a-lawn.**

**Prologue Obi-wan's POV**

I ran my fingers through the slightly tangled, golden red hair of my new padawan. She sat straight as a column and as still as she could be despite the youthful energy I could feel through the shared bond we had. I could only imagine the days that I will get to spend with her. After I brushed out a few tangles that stretched the small amount of hair slightly in front of her right ear, I began to braid it myself. Something that sparked a series of welcomed yet painful memories of myself and my late master Qui-gon Jinn as he did this to me the moment after I was named his padawan and that I did to Anakin.

I remember the day that I was chosen to be a padawan. How excited I was to finally stand by the masters I watched from the moment I could comprehend what was going on. I watched as my own master took me under his wing and taught me what I truly means to be a Jedi.

I looked on the day when my master was taken from me with sorrow, as I watched from behind a red barrier that stood between me and the much needed help my master needed, although he would never admit that. That same day, I was knighted; no longer the student, but now the teacher, as I took young Anakin Skywalker as my own Padawan. I watched him grow up into the young man he was and take a padawan of his own.

A year and a half later, I decided that it was now my time again to take on a new student and teach her in the ways of the force.

I had been watching the senior younglings intently since Anakin seemed to be faring well with Ahsoka. A few stood out to me but none quite as much as Onialan Kerani. Only weeks before I started watching the younglings practice, did she go and find her Illum crystal that forms the heart and soul of the Jedi weapon. Her blue green blade accentuated her blue eyes. Her golden red hair pulled back into what the younglings referred to as a half ponytail. What wasn't in the pony tail was centered in the middle of her back. It swayed back and forth so smoothly as she parried the many attacks her opponent shoved her way. She moved with such grace and precision that everything was a blur.

I finished half of the braid and slid a yellow bead up the length of the middle strand until I could no more. The color stood for a friendship that I already knew was a bond forming between us. I could feel through our bond the nervous excitement that she radiated. Onialan stared straight foward as we sat on the floor of my temple quarters. She seemed to be studying the wall in front of her with much intensity as if to take in every minute detail. She waited patiently for me to finish my task of braiding the traditional padawan braid.

"What color did you put on?" Oni's soft voice broke the silence between us, finally breaking the ice. She finally met my gaze. I could feel her soft blue-grey eyes study my face as if I was the last lifeline to her life.

"Yellow," I answered as I turned my attention back to the task at hand, "I already sense that our friendship will be more than I ever have had with any other so I am placing this in your braid as a sign of whats to come."

I could feel the feeling of astonishment emanate off of her face even though I didn't have a clear view of her face. Also at the same time, I felt that I had encouraged her.

I was informed by the Council that she was, more times than not, teased from her peers that she was never going to be a Jedi. That no one would want her and by the time she turned thirteen, she wouldn't become a padawan but instead have to go to Bandomeer to learn a trade. It had left a scar so big that she excelled in her training to prove them wrong.

I had even taken her earlier than most masters would take their apprentices. Onialan was just nearing her eleventh birthday. Most masters and even the Council would wait until the initiate was at least twelve years of age before taking them on as a padawan.

All I hoped was that I could be as good of a teacher as I was to Anakin, and as Qui-gon was to me.

**Onialan's POV**

A padawan. I couldn't believe it. I was even padawan to one of the most renowned Jedi in the history of the Jedi order. None of my friends were going to believe this when I told them that I was padawan to Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

I tried to sit as still as I could waiting for Master Kenobi to finish braiding the traditional padawan braid. I could feel the movement of the hairs supporting the braid as he carefully finished weaving the strands together.

Although I was thankful that I was now a padawan, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to our bond than any padawan that ever existed. It made me nervous as I couldn't pinpoint where this feeling was coming from nor if these feelings were even valid ones to have. But I felt that I could go to no one about it.

It was then that I caught myself looking at the time keeper, although I couldn't remember what the name of the piece of machinary was called. It read 10:42. I didn't realize how late it was and it was at that very moment that I felt my weariness seem to take hold.

I must have sent my weariness through the bond as I felt Obi-wan's eyes on me. In my daydreaming, I had failed to notice that he had finished the braid.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. We have a meeting with the Jedi Council first thing in the morning," Master Kenobi explained to me.

I nodded my head as a yawn escaped my lips. I felt my master lightly ruffle the top layers of my hair and gently pushed me in the direction of my quarters. Once I had stood to my ful height, I turned to face him and smiled for he was smiling at me. He seemed to be taknig his time getting up off the floor as he supported himself with one arm. His other arm was gracefully placed on his erect knee.

I bowed my head in acknowledgement as I sauntered to my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I collapsed on the bed, finally letting the exhaustion overtake me, as I fell asleep stroking the soft fibers of my braid signifying the next step in the ways of the Jedi.


End file.
